


Corsican Corridor

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Issues, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petunia and Sirius were more alike than they ever would have thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corsican Corridor

~ Corsican Corridor ~

Older Sibling Syndrome  
The "bad example"  
The bitter taste  
Of sour grapes

( _What is **wrong**  with you?_)

Eyes hardened into emeralds  
A reservoir of resentment  
Acid spilling from careless lips

( _You're just **jealous**_.)

The hellhound cements  
His solidarity with the other side  
The harpy shrieks  
Uselessly flapping her wings

( _You're not part of this family of anymore._  
 ** _Never return._** )

Red tangled string  
Entwines shards of shattered dreams

( _Don't I **know**  you somehow?_)

Two broken pieces  
Of disparate puzzles  
Shoved together with clumsy hands

( _Oh, look. **They fit.**_ )

 


End file.
